Olivia and Fidget Meet Tod and Copper
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Basil and co travel to a new country far from London, since they felt like traveling somewhere in a forest besides what's in London. Fidget and Olivia take off in the woods with their friends' permission and meet a fox named Tod and a hound, Copper. Copper is torn between his friendship with Tod and Basil and co and his hunting lessons with Amos and Chief. Who will Copper turn to?
1. Chapter 1

**The idea of Olivia and Fidget being friends with Tod and Copper has been in my head since my teens. Not everyone agrees with this crossover like most people agree with **_**The Fox and the Hound **_**and **_**Bambi**_** or **_**Lady and the Tramp **_**with **_**The Fox and the Hound**_**. Anyway, on with the story.**

One day, Basil and co were in the forest, having a picnic after taking a train to a new country, Canada, far from London since they wanted to travel. After lunch, Mr. Flaversham said to his daughter, Olivia and her best friend, Fidget, "Olivia. Fidget. Why don't you run along and play?"

"Yes, father," Olivia said. "Come on, Fidget! It'll be fun!"

"Coming, Livy!" Fidget shouted happily.

Out of the blue, a yellow butterfly fluttered in their view. So they chased it in the glade.

…

Two birds, a woodpecker named Boomer and a goldfinch named Dinky were after a caterpillar named Squeaks, whom they called a "worm" so that they could eat him.

The young fox came up to them and asked them what they were doing and if they wanted to play.

"Stay out of this, kid!" Dinky snapped, "This don't concern you!"

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Fidget scolded.

"What?" Dinky asked.  
"He asked you a simple question and you bit his head off!" Olivia retorted.

"I'll take care of this buzzard!" Fidget said as he lassoed his rope and roped it around Dinky's beak, silencing him.

Boomer laughed at his own friend's misfortune and forgot all about the "worm".

Eventually, Olivia and Fidget weren't the only ones chasing a butterfly in the woods. So was a young fox. He stopped himself to greet the mouse and bat. "Hello, little guys," he said, "Whatcha doing?"

"The same thing you were doing," Fidget replied.

"What he means is we're chasing a butterfly just like what you were doing," Olivia said.

"Oh, okay. I'm Tod and I'm a fox. What are your names, kids?"

"My name's Olivia, the mouse and this is my bat friend, Fidget."

"Hi, Tod," Fidget greeted as he waved.

Tod turned his attention to something else. It was a hound pup sniffing in the log. The fox kit had to meet him and the mouse and bat followed and climbed up on him. "He's like Toby," Olivia said.

"He is," Fidget agreed.

"Hey, whatcha sniffing?" Tod asked the pup.

The pup stopped sniffing to look up at him. "I'm on the trail of something, guys," he answered.

"Trail of what?" everyone asked.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know yet, guys." Then the pup's sniffer got stronger when he sniffed a fox, mouse, and bat. "Why, it's you guys!" With that, Copper howled.

Tod hopped off the log and asked, "Why did you sniff?"

"Toby does this all the time," Olivia replied.

"We're supposed to do that when we're tracking," Copper answered.

"I'm Tod, the fox, and these are my new friends, Olivia, the mouse, and Fidget, the bat," said Tod.

"I'm Copper, the hound dog and nice to meet you guys!" Copper cried excitedly.

"Would you like to play hide and seek?" Tod asked.

"You can use your nose," Fidget said.

"That's what Toby would've done," Olivia pointed out.

Copper counted to ten until Tod and the others each found a place to hide.

Tod wrapped himself up on a stump, while Fidget and Olivia hid in the bushes. Copper sniffed them out. Olivia and Fidget jumped out of the bushes, surprising Tod and Copper, but Olivia and Fidget were just playing.

Big Mama came to see the four of them playing. "My, oh, my! Dinky! Boomer! Come here! We have a fox, hound, a mouse, and a bat playing together."

Dinky and Boomer arrived at the scene.

"Aww, look at those cute little guys," Boomer said.

"Yeah," Dinky agreed. "I was hard on them and Tod."

The fox, hound, mouse, and bat made each other giggle by telling jokes that they landed on the ground laughing.

"Copper!" Copper's owner called, much to their disappointment.

"Gee, guys! I gotta go!" Copper called, "See you tomorrow!"

"See you then!" Tod cried after him.

"Yeah!" Fidget and Olivia cheered.

"Fidget! Olivia!" Basil cried.

"Coming, Basil!" Fidget and Olivia called and followed the voice.

"Oh, you guys got an owner, too?" Tod inquired.

"That's our friend, Basil," Olivia said.

"Yeah, he's a detective," Fidget added and the two ran over to Basil, Dawson, Mr. Flaversham, and Toby.

"Did you have fun, kids?" Mr. Flaversham asked.

"We sure did, Father," Olivia replied.

"We played with a fox and a hound," Fidget said.

"Hmm…" Basil said thoughtfully.

"Toby would've loved to play with them, eh, Basil?" Dawson said.

"Yes, I'm sure he would," Basil mused.

"Tod wouldn't hurt anybody," Olivia said.

"Who's Tod?" asked Basil.

"A fox," Olivia replied.

"He didn't try to eat us or anything," Fidget told Basil.

Dawson checked to see if Olivia and Fidget had rabies, but fortunately, there wasn't any. "No rabies that I've seen," the doctor told them.

"Good work, Dawson," Basil said, "I would like to see this Tod."

"And Copper!" Fidget and Olivia added enthusiastically.

"The hound?" Basil asked.

Olivia and Fidget nodded.

…

"Slow down, children!" Basil shouted to the running Olivia and flying Fidget.

"You want to see Tod and Copper, don't you, Basil?" Olivia reminded him.

"And like you said, Toby's gonna love playing with them!" Fidget recalled Basil saying.

"That's right, I did," Basil remembered.

The six friends made it down the hill and found Tod and Copper bounding in the forest to greet them.

"Hello, I'm Basil of Baker Street, and this is my partner, Dr. Dawson, and my dog, Toby," Basil said introducing himself and his friends.

"And this is my father, Mr. Flaversham," Olivia told Tod and Copper.

Toby took a good sniff at Tod and Copper, causing them to laugh and licked the two.

"Toby likes you already," Olivia giggled.

"Anyone want to go swimming?" Tod asked.

"Yes, please!" Fidget and Olivia squealed in delight and they, their father and friends went behind the bushes to change into their swimming suits.

Olivia wore a two-piece suit. The bottom was like a skirt. The rest of them wore swim trunks. Finally, everyone took a leap in the pond and started splashing one another until Copper was called again by his owner, Amos Slade. Chief, the old grey hound cantered over to his side, looking for the "lost" hound pup. Amos cried out his pup's name until Copper gave in, but assured them that he'll be back.

"We'll be there if you won't," Tod told him.

"You will?" Copper asked.

"Yeah, sure," Tod said earnestly. "We're your friends."

"And friends are there when they need each other," Copper stated.

"Yep!"

Satisfied by Tod's words, Copper headed home to his master.


	2. Chapter 2

The professor in a black Victorian suit, cape, and top hat was reading the newspaper of Fidget's and Olivia's mystery solving in disgust. What disgusted him most was Fidget's reformation or _betrayal _as he worded it. "How adorable," Ratigan muttered sarcastically under his breath. "How could this _stupid_ little bat betray me! You dare let an evil little girl toy with your mind?" Ratigan growled.

The bear walked into his den, where he watched Ratigan rant. Ratigan stopped when he saw him. He'd been good friends with that brutish creature in the forest since he survived the fall in Big Ben and here was how it happened: He'd been banished from London and was sent to move somewhere far away.Ratigan had been looking for someone so willing to get even with not only Basil, but Fidget, as well. Luckily, for Ratigan, the bear was the right one. Not only was Ratigan disgusted and bitter over the mere fact that Fidget turned on him, he was _jealous_. In a fit of blind rage and envy, he tossed the newspaper aside.

The bear with black fur looked at him as if to ask what was wrong, his red eyes cast down on him.

"Oh, if you must know, it's _Fidget_, who had decided to team up with a wretched Flaversham girl in solving mysteries like _Basil of Baker Street_!" Ratigan snarled venomously as if saying those heroic names were poison in his mouth. "I want to rip Fidget's head off!"

The bear nodded in understanding and growled in distaste. He, too, detested heroes. He and the rat were both complete monsters.

Relieved, Ratigan haughtily sniffed and smiled smugly. "We'll get even with Basil, Fidget, and their friends and get rid of them once and for all!" he snickered at the thought of destroying Basil, Fidget, and the others for good.

…

The next day, Tod and Basil and co went to check on Copper, who was all tied up.

"I can't play with you anymore, Tod," Copper said sadly.

"We can play here, Copper, remember?" Tod reminded him.

"Oh, right!" Copper remembered and the two began to play. Fidget and Olivia joined in, but were careful not to get smushed by Tod and Copper. They stopped at Chief's snoring. "Careful, don't wake up Chief," Copper warned.

Tod went over to check Chief out.

"Tod, get away from him!" Copper tried to say.

"Don't go any further!" Basil warned and began to pull his tail, but Tod, undaunted kept going.

Tod was in Chief's barrel, alright, checking out everything about him. Copper told him everything he needed to know about Chief and what could frighten Tod, such as the teeth. Suddenly, Chief started to wake up to find a fox in his barrel.

Terrified by the awakening, Tod hopped out of the barrel and ran away from there as far as possible. Chief began chasing him.

Basil and the others hopped on Toby and out they went to stop Chief from harming Tod.

They dashed through Amos' chicken coop. Amos, seeing it happen, grabbed his gun and tried to shoot the fox, who was thought to have been chasing chickens to make a meal out of them. Toby growled at Chief, but Chief wouldn't listen.

Basil and co chased Chief down the pond. Toby swam to reach Tod, who was relieved that Toby was nothing like Chief and that he and his rodent friends were there to save him.

"Come on, guys," Tod commanded, "Follow me!" He continued running.

"The thrill of the adventure, eh friends?" Basil shouted.

"Quite!" Dawson agreed.

"Yeah!" Fidget yelled.

"Yes!" the Flavershams cried and the friends reached Widow Tweed's car with cartons of milk in the back for her to sell.

The old lady stopped only to let Toby in with his riders. That gave Tod enough time to hide behind the milk cartons and Widow continued to drive. "Hello, little ones," she said.

Amos was hot in pursuit in his car and began to shoot at Tod once more. Having enough, Widow stopped her car and stepped out of it with her hands in her hips at the sight of the hunter, who soon stopped his car. The two began arguing. Basil and co knew who was right about Tod right away and it was the lady who owned him. Amos threatened that if he ever saw that fox again, he'll kill him.

…

The next day, worried about Tod's safety, Widow kept Tod inside her home until it was time for the hunter and his dogs to leave.

Olivia went over to Tod and whispered, "Tod, do you want to say goodbye to Copper?"

"Yeah," Tod answered.

"Basil, Dawson, Dad. Can we say goodbye to Copper?" Fidget asked.

"Yes, but bring Toby," Basil replied. "He likes Copper, too."

Fidget and Olivia climbed on Toby and they and the fox were out when the old woman wasn't looking. Basil and the other two mice wished them luck.

By the time they were out, Fidget and Olivia only had time to wave at Copper, in the truck. Toby and Copper howled in sadness as Copper left. Copper howled to have him take care of Tod while he was gone.

Big Mama arrived and wondered what was wrong. Even Basil, Dawson, and Mr. Flaversham joined them.

"We were too late to say goodbye to my friend, Copper," Tod answered sadly.

"What if you ran into Chief again?" Big Mama asked.

"I'll think of something," Tod scoffed.

"Tod, hold it for a minute!" Big Mama lectured. "You remember what happened yesterday? Pay attention when I say this, if you don't, you'll get killed, such as being shot at." She explained more in detail and Boomer and Dinky helped her explain what Tod's lack of education could lead to…_elimination_! That meant Copper was going to be his enemy. Dinky and Boomer opened the door full of animal skins.

Sympathetic, Big Mama went over to comfort Tod and held him close to her.

"I hate to see Copper be my enemy, too, Tod," Fidget said.

"He'd still be a good dog," Olivia said and turned to Toby, she added, "Like you, Toby."

Toby barked in agreement and licked Olivia and Fidget, making them laugh.

"I hope you are right, children," Big Mama said, lowering her ears.

"He'll be our friend forever," Tod tried to tell her and to the rest of them. "Won't he guys?"

"We could only hope," Basil sighed.

Big Mama reminded Tod that forever is a long time and time changes everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Tod, Olivia, Fidget, and Toby watched out the window, hoping Copper was alright.

Basil came in to break the silence. "Olivia. Fidget. Tod. Toby."

Tod, Toby, Olivia, and Fidget turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Listen. I'm sure Copper is alright."

"How would you know, Basil?" Tod asked.

"He has someone to take care of him," replied Basil.

"I miss Copper, too," Fidget said sadly, "He reminds me of myself. What if he ended up like what I used to be?"

Basil gasped. "Oh, no! That'd be awful."

Widow Tweed was sitting on her rocking chair knitting, but stopped when Toby jumped on her and gave her a lick, making her and everyone else laugh.

…

Months later, spring was here and Copper, Chief, and Amos were coming home.

"Big Mama, Copper's back!" Tod shouted.

"You hear that, Toby?" Olivia asked Toby, "Copper's back!"

Toby barked joyfully and Olivia and Fidget pet him.

"He's big, like you, Tod," Fidget told Tod and to Toby, "And he looks just like you, Toby." Toby licked him for his comment, causing him to chuckle.

"He's grown," Tod agreed with Fidget.

"Not to mention the skins," Big Mama added.

"We know that, Big Mama," Tod said and added, "He's a hunting dog for goodness sake."

"And you're a fox," Big Mama pointed out.

"That doesn't matter," Tod insisted, "He's going to be excited to see me, Olivia, Fidget, and Toby, and the rest of the gang."

"Well, don't get too cocky," Big Mama warned.

"No worries. We'll be careful. We'll go over there tonight when the hunter and Chief are sleeping."

"Tod, we got a gift for Copper," Olivia said as she and Fidget held a quilt that said WELCOME BACK COPPER Mrs. Widow Tweed helped sew.

"Nice. He'd love it," Tod said, winking at Olivia and Fidget.

…

Copper was sound asleep until he heard something in the bushes.

"Copper!" Tod whispered.

"Pst, Copper, buddy!" Fidget hissed.

"It's us, Tod," Tod said. "And Toby."

"Olivia," said Olivia.

"Fidget," said Fidget.

"I thought it'd be you guys, Tod. Olivia. Fidget. Toby," Copper said, "I heard you all coming. Wow, Tod, you've grown."

"So have you, Copper," Tod told him.

Olivia and Fidget brought over their small quilt that read WELCOME BACK COPPER.

"Thanks, guys," Copper said, pleased with the gift, "It was nice seeing you, but if you don't get out of here, you could all get us in danger."

"Listen, we just wanted to see you," Tod said. "Are we still friends?"

"Yeah, Copper. Are we?" Fidget said, giving him puppy eyes.

"Guys, we can't be friends anymore!" Copper replied firmly. "I hunt foxes now."

Tod and the others were crushed at his words that they allowed their ears to droop down in sadness.

"Just get out before Chief wakes up to find out you're here!" Copper warned.

"I'm not afraid of him," Tod pointed out.

"Tod, I mean it! You're his bait!" Copper snapped, but without waking up Chief.

Heartbroken, Tod and the others started to sadly walk away when Chief woke up and barked at them.

Toby let on Fidget and Olivia and led Tod away from Chief as possible.

"There's that same darn fox again!" Amos shouted, coming out of his cabin and the moment he saw Tod running, he nearly shot at him, but missed.

Toby stopped to see Basil, Dawson, and Mr. Flaversham.

"How did it go, children?" Mr. Flaversham asked.

"Not well, I'm afraid," Olivia replied somberly.

"Copper betrayed us!" Fidget shouted louder than he intended. "Come on! We gotta save Tod before Chief gets him!"

"Fidget's right, Dawson! Flaversham!" Basil said and ordered, "Get on board!" He and the others started to climb and they were off to catch up to Tod.

When they caught up to him, not only was Chief behind them, so were Amos and Copper. First, they hid beside Tod until it was time to keep going and they didn't stop. Next, they came to a mountain. Toby went around it because he was too old to jump over a steep hill with falling rocks. Not to mention, his riders could fall off and get killed. After all the running, Toby and the others joined him in hiding under the pile of lumber. Chief ran past it, unaware.

All of a sudden, Tod and the others heard footsteps and sniffing, so they stuck their heads out to take a look. To their disbelief, it was Copper, but just before he spotted them, they backed away. Unfortunately, Copper finally found out where Tod and the others were hiding and the friends continued to shrink in terror.

Copper turned around to see his master running up the hill, calling for him. Copper glanced back at his friends, who shot him pleading looks. This time, he had to let his friends go, even if it meant defying his master, which was the hardest decision to make. "Tod. Olivia. Fidget. Toby. Friends, I don't want you die," Copper said.

Amos was getting closer, Copper could feel it. Amos told him to track Tod down.

"I'll let you go, guys, just this once!" Copper assured them and thinking quickly, he inched himself away from the lumber, howling.

"Don't lose that fox!" Amos advised and Copper led his master away from the fox, basset hound, mice, and a bat. Seeing that the scene was safe, Tod whispered, "Stay here, guys." Then he rushed out of the lumber and took a leap on the train tracks.

…

"Come on, Toby," Basil said, worried about Tod, "Let's find Tod to see if he's alright."

"Basil, did Tod get hit by a train?" Olivia asked, feeling distraught.

"I don't know, but we'll find out," Basil replied, reading the look of sadness in her eyes.

Toby followed Tod's scent and came to a train track and as it turned out, Chief was the one who got hit. Copper was with him to comfort him, but at the sight of Tod, Toby, and the others, Copper looked up at them with a look of hatred and growled. "Tod! The next time I catch you with Fidget, Olivia, and Toby, I will kill you all!" he threatened. Little did he realize that Toby and the others weren't there with Tod when Chief was injured. Copper was out for revenge.

…

Back in Amos's yard, Copper blamed himself for Chief's injury as Amos stormed over to Widow Tweed's, threatening Tod's life, no doubt.

Witnessing the scene, Dinky, Boomer, and Big Mama followed. When Amos approached the house, he banged on the door.

"What's this?" Widow wondered out loud.

Tod signaled Toby and the others to follow him to hide behind the furnace.

Widow opened the door to see no other than, Amos Slade. "Widow, your fox is a lot of trouble!" he snapped hotly.

"And what did he do this time?" Widow demanded of him.

"He almost killed Chief tonight!" Amos accused.

"Leave him alone!" Widow yelled back and slammed the door in his face.

"I'll get your fox soon enough," Amos told her. "You can't leave him here forever."

Widow shook her head sadly. She knew she had to take Tod someplace safe. Even so, Tod told his friends that they'll see him again.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, since Tod was gone in the wilderness, where he'd be safe, Basil suggested that after supper, they'd go look for Tod to see how he was doing. By the time they arrived in the Game Preserve, Tod was with a lady fox.

"Hey, guys, meet my friend, Vixey," Tod said. "She's lots of fun."

"Hi, Vixey!" Olivia said, waving.

"Hello, child," Vixey replied. "What's your name?"

"Olivia Flaversham and this is my friend, Fidget," Olivia replied, gesturing towards her bat friend.

"Hi, Vixey," Fidget said, "You're pretty."

"Oh, thank you," Vixey giggled.

That night, they found a burrow to live in and Tod and Vixey told them everything that happened that day. Tod was scared and alone with no one to talk to as he tried to find shelter from the rain. First, he found a den he thought was empty, but as a result, a grumpy old badger lived there, protecting his territory. Luckily, a porcupine encountered Tod and suggested that he could stay with him. The next morning, Tod woke up, feeling quills behind his back and fell out of the hollow tree, ending up on top of the badger's home. The badger was not happy, seeing his home wrecked, so he told him to get lost. Tod was on his way, alright, alone until Big Mama came over by him to comfort him about the night before and showed him another fox, who was soon to be his mate. He seemed to feel better after seeing her and conversing with her that he thought he'd impress her by fishing, which backfired on him because he didn't know how to fish. He lied to her and insulted her, which got her really frustrated that she called him out on it and told him to grow up. Big Mama took her side, but Tod wasn't having it. Big Mama changed her tone and told him to act natural. Tod smiled at Vixey a few times, but when that failed, he picked out a flower for her. She wasn't mad at him anymore, but she sneezed and when he took a sniff, he, too, sneezed. The two were in love at last and when they were finally alone with the birds away, she showed him the way to the forest.

Everyone enjoyed the story and spent the night in Tod's and Vixey's burrow.

…

The next morning, Tod, Vixey, Toby, Basil, Dawson, Fidget, Olivia, and her father awoke and came out of the burrow. Basil and co brought out a small picnic basket and ate breakfast. Tod enjoyed the beautiful morning with Vixey and the two shared a kiss before frolicking in the forest with Toby and the others eventually catching up.

…

Noon came and Basil and co stopped to eat their lunch when they stopped at the drinking area, where it was unsafe. This could be a trap, everyone feared, except Tod. Toby growled.

"What is it, Toby?" Basil asked, puzzled by Toby's behavior.

"He says it's a dangerous place," Vixey told him. "It's quiet."

"Vixey," Tod said, being cocky.

"Just because it's quiet doesn't mean it's safe," Basil said.

"Tod, watch your step," Vixey warned.

This time, Tod said nothing. He walked on and on as the others watched helplessly. The fox heard a familiar rifle cock and took a couple steps back when he almost set his foot in one of the traps. He fled away as fast as possible from yet another gunshot.

Copper darted after Tod like he'd done the night before. Vixey led Basil and co where there weren't any traps.

"The fox is getting away!" Amos snapped as he chased Tod.

Vixey and Toby caught up to Tod and led them away from Copper, who was hot in pursuit.

"Dash it all, it's a game preserve!" Dawson said.

"But this man doesn't seem to care!" Basil told him.

"Vixey, head for the burrow!" Tod ordered, "We'll handle this!"

Vixey did as she was told and Toby waited for his signal to lunge at Copper when he arrived. At Copper's arrival, Tod and Toby growled at Copper.

"Traitor!" Fidget yelled at Copper. "I worked for a bad person and I will never do it again!"

Just as Copper was about to attack Tod, Tod bit him on the neck and led his friends over to the burrow with Copper following them.

Once in the burrow, Copper was digging in there, trying to get the foxes and their friends. Tod led his love interest and friends up the burrow, to see Amos, close to shooting them, but missed as they rushed back down to see Copper, still digging. Having enough, Tod bit him on the forepaw.

Amos Slade stacked a pile of dead straw on the hole of the burrow, which was the exit and set it aflame, using his hat to fan it out, causing the flames to reach the foxes and their friends. Amos cackled, seeing them suffer and got up to head to the entrance, telling Copper to keep an eye on the victims as he pointed his gun at them.

Everyone was coughing from the smoke and they (minus Tod) were frightened, but Tod told them to head for the exit.

"Chaps, duck!" Basil commanded.

"What?" the Flavershams, Dawson and Fidget asked.

"Just do it!" Basil yelled and he and his partner, Dawson, Fidget, and the Flavershams ducked as Toby, Tod, and Vixey rose from the flames.

Amos watched in disbelief as he saw orange red, brown, and a hint of grey figures rise from the flames.

Copper, not hesitating, sprinted after them as they scrambled up the pile of rocks, where the waterfall was and jumping through the mist, they were safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**For those who have seen **_**The Fox and the Hound**_** or actually remember the movie (including the bear fight), this is going to be a little different. We all know that Copper and Tod had the guts to fight the bear for Amos Slade.**

Copper reached the top, where the waterfall was and sniffed the ground, assuming that the foxes and their friends were there, but the scent was much bigger and dangerous than he realized.

Amos found him and was about to point his rifle, where he thought the foxes and their friends were, but was stopped by a massive bear with a rat on his shoulder. Amos shot the bear in the shoulder the rat wasn't on. Angered, the bear started to charge the shooter and knocked the gun out of his hands, struggling closer as the hunter rolled down the hill. Frightened, Amos inched himself backwards and his foot caught on a trap.

The bear growled at him as he drew closer to him until Copper, Toby with Basil, Dawson, Fidget, Olivia, and her father were on his back.

Copper threw himself on the bear, attacking him by biting him, but the bear hit him. Copper did not back down. It was up to him to save his master.

"Basil! Fidget! Mr. and Miss Flaversham! Long time no _see_!" Ratigan sneered and flung himself at them, landing on Toby's head and went to grab Fidget, causing everyone to gasp. "Anyone who interferes, Fidget will be bear bait!" he threatened as he put his knife under Fidget's throat. Seeing the pistol in Basil's hand, aiming at him, Ratigan knocked it out of his hand.

"Ratigan, you don't have to do this!" Basil cried, reaching for his pistol.

"You're right, Basil," Ratigan said, putting his knife away. "I'll just do what my new _pet_ does." With that, he covered Fidget's mouth.

Basil scoffed. "New _pet_?"

Ratigan snickered evilly. "You could've joined me, Fidget! You and that little brat girl would have never been friends if you stuck with me! I gave you everything, but you threw it all away!"

Fidget broke free of Ratigan's hand, letting out a gasp of air and bravely bit his hand. Ratigan let out a scream and dropped the bat. "You and Basil are the same!" Ratigan roared, "You both interfere with me with my plans!" Then he went to grab the girl mouse and she, too, bit him. He placed his hands on the ground and was about to scratch Fidget, but was stopped by Olivia, who hopped on the rat, biting him and Fidget joined her and soon they were both biting him. Basil and the others, watched laughing at Ratigan's misfortunes. When finished, Fidget scooped Olivia up on his back and flew her up the tree.

Ratigan was speechless as he watched his former henchman fly. "He can fly now! I'll show him!" He sprinted up the tree, but Fidget threw a rock in his eye and laughed. Ratigan fell down, but when the bear was fighting Tod, Ratigan landed on the giant creature's back.

On top of a tree, Olivia Flaversham and her best bat friend, Fidget, who had a peg leg were sitting, watching Tod distract the bear from Amos by biting him.

Fidget knew he had to defend the fox, so he picked up a rock, called out to the bear, and flung it directly in one of the bear's eyes. The bat was laughing very hard until the bear pushed onto the tree, but to Fidget's surprise, the tree wasn't knocked over.

"Fidget!" Olivia called and Fidget put her into his wings.

"Are you okay, Livy?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Good." That being said, he threw himself downward in the bear's direction, but the bear caught Fidget in his mouth. Bravely, the bat picked up a feather and started tickling inside the bear's mouth.

To his relief, the bear was ticklish and finally let him out. Fidget plopped down, but hovered upward.

"Guys, I'm alright!" Fidget called down to the trio mice: Basil, Dawson, and Mr. Flaversham and their basset hound, Toby, "I can still fly, but his breath stinks and I'm covered in bear spit!" With that, Fidget grimaced, waved away the stinky whiff of the bear's breath from his mouth with one wing and coughed.

"Olivia, grab a match from your pocket!" Mr. Flaversham commanded.

His daughter did as she was told.

Pumped than ever, Fidget, with Olivia on his back, rapidly flapped his wings and disembarked on the bear's head, pulling on one of his ear lobes.

Olivia, with a big leaf filled with a pile of leaves, hopped off Fidget's back. Before her friend was about to be the bear's dinner, Olivia prevented it from happening by lighting up the pile leaves with a match in hand and burned it in the bear's face.

Fidget was safe and sound and allowed Olivia aboard his back and steered the bear away from Amos Slade, Tod, and Copper. Tod went over to them just in case Fidget and Olivia got hurt.

Fidget and Olivia blew a raspberry at Ratigan, taunting him and they shook their booties at him, making Ratigan growl.

The bear, having enough of being bit by Tod, smacked him hard all the way to a log-like bridge. The bear loomed over to Tod, nearly breaking the log and as he drew nearer, he prepared himself to give him one last strike, but hit the bridge instead, making them both fall.

"I'll get you for this, you brats!" Ratigan snarled as he lunged himself at Fidget with Olivia still on his back.

"Or will you?" Fidget taunted as he steered out of his way and Ratigan fell down the waterfall, joining the bear.


	6. Chapter 6

Tod, who survived the fall, unlike Ratigan and the bear, who were both gone for good was struggling to get up, but to no avail. Luckily, Copper and Basil and co made it, concerned for the poor fox.

"Tod," Copper spoke worriedly.

"Copper? Olivia? Fidget? Toby?" Tod asked.

"He remembers," Olivia said.

"Fidget. Olivia. Thank you so much for helping me and Tod," Copper said gratefully.

Toby barked.

"Toby, it's good to see you again." Copper nuzzled with Toby. "Oh, and you look just like me."

"He does," Basil agreed.

"You look as charming as this Toby chap," Dawson complimented Copper.

"Thanks," said Copper.

"It's good to have you back, Copper, buddy," Fidget said, hugging Copper with Olivia eventually joining in.

Their reunion was cut short when a gun cocked. Copper fled over to Tod's side and Toby and the others did the same.

"Copper, out of the way!" Amos said, aiming his gun at Tod, ready to fire, but Copper didn't listen. He looked at him as if to say, "If you shoot Tod, you'll have to shoot me, too." He whimpered, unable to take it anymore and finally, Amos gave in and lowered his gun with a sigh of guilt. Seeing that Copper is friends with the fox he tried to kill, he pet his own dog. "Let's go home, Copper." Amos urged his pet to follow him home. However, Copper stayed just to say goodbye to Tod and Toby and the others had done the same.

…

The next day, Basil and co bade Tod, Copper, Vixey, Big Mama, Boomer, and Dinky goodbye, thanking them for everything and they settled back on their way to London.

The End


End file.
